


An experience in the Underworld.

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Centaur, DOTA 2 - Freeform, Foot Fetish, M/M, Orgasm Denial, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: The Harbinger seeks out the very lord of the Underworld for a simple request, but in turn gets more than he wished for.
(This is a collaboration of writing between me and a friend of mine, so this might just look a bit different.)





	

The underworld, it was a massive manifestation of pits deeper than hell, and not only that- but more mysterious. Nonetheless, the Outworld devourer himself was quickly sent down there, havign to take to official business to make teh world less of a threat to itself. Within only seconds he had arrived, and was met with nothing but emptiness. Though, he was expected to met a certain lord.. one he knew quite well. 

The Underlord, as his name suggested, ruled over the underworld. Nothing happened down there without him knowing about it immediately. No one entered or left without him finding out, and now was no different. His...acquaintance, the Outworld Devourer, seemed to be paying a visit. Unlike the overworld, he had unlimited use of his rift in the underworld. Within seconds, he was less than a foot away from the other, a frown covering his face. "To what do I own the _pleasure,_ Outworld Devourer?"

"Hmph.." He let out, confirming his presence as the centaur stood infront of the other. The Underlord was surprisingly thicker and wider than him, but not as tall. He let himself touch the coarse rock under his ground, the feet securing his position as he held the staff with his left hand, other idly hanging next to him. "Greeting to you, too." He stated, a stern but generally neutral tone whilst keeping a watchfull eye over the Underlord, "Both you and I know my position in the world above and down here, I felt a disturbance that would put this area in distress, as I must upkeep this world." He then stated, simply nodding

He'd never admit it, but the Underlord did everything he could to stand up straighter, so as to attempt to be taller than the other creature, but in the end there was little change. He crossed his arms in a huff, a scowl beginning to form on his face. "A disturbance? Of what sort? You must know well nothing happens down here without my knowledge, and I'm positive nothing is going wrong down here." He paused for a moment, eyeing the centaur carefully. "Do you take me for a fool, Harbringer?"

He couldn't help but be internally amused as the Underlord seemed to try and alppear taller compared to him, a strange sight. Though despite all that it seemed that his words might have provoked the lord. He would be smarter than to piss him off, atleast. "Take my words for granted, Underlord." He stated, his eyes dimming, "I very well know what happens here, but it is something a few feet outside of _your reach."_ He added afterwards, "Though.. There is a different definition to what is dangerous for you in your own and my words." "Let us swear an oath we atleast try not to take eachothers lives, we fight under the Dire, after all." He finished, extending his idle, right hand in a gesture to handshake.

The Underlord was hesitant, and with good reason. He wasn't on great terms with the Devourer, and this sudden plea for a treaty seemed out of place for someone like him. After a moments consideration, he reached forward, a tight grip wrapping around the centaur's hand. However, rather than shaking, he instead pulled the Outworld Devourer close to him, their faces inches apart. "You want a peace treaty of sorts, is that it? You come to me spontaniously, yet offer no reason why I should believe you. So far, I fail to see how this benefits me in the slightest." As he spoke, his face grew angrier, until suddenly it was obvious he had an idea. "If you really want this oath of peace between us...prove to me how much it really means to you." He said, a sly smirk slowly spreading on his face.

The Devourer felt rather provoked as he was pulled tightly towards the Underlord, his maw and tone suggesting and dripping with greed as he pretty much had no way out. It was an uncomfortable situation to be in the slightest, something he had himself to blame for. Nonetheless, he answered as his maw was an inch away from the Underlord, "..What need you have, Vorgros, coin? Artifacts..?" He asked, hoping it was going to be an easy gurss, "Need you power?" He added, a little flustered and intimidated already.

The Underlord knew he had him right where he wanted him. He held something that the Devourer would work hard to achieve, and he intended to use it as much as he could. "Power? I already have power. I have power over this entire realm, to be exact. Power over everything in it. Well, power over everything...except for you." It was painfully obvious how intimidated the Devourer was in this situation. Though, given the circumstances, who wouldn't be? Now was the moment when the Underlord would find out just how much this 'oath of peace' really meant to the centaur, just how desparate he was for this moment of peace.

The Harbinger frowned, his eyes as dim as ever as he closed them. He groaned a little and grunted as he shuddered a bit. The grip on his hand was nearly inhumanely strong, the situation was ironically dire and he might aswell pull out everything he had, though power over the Harbinger he lusted. So be it The Harbinger opened his eyes and had a much more neutral tone on his gaze, though as intimidated as ever. "..I have plenty of coin available, let us say.." He rumbled within himself inbetween, "Three thousand coins? We could arrange something afterwards, something suitable for the effort we would have to put in to remove this tumour near your lands."

The Underlord scoffed. "Outworld Devourer, you insult me. What reasons have you to believe I need your material wealth? I am the Lord of this realm, I have little need for your measly coin." A subtle amount of anger began slipping into his voice. "I don't see why you're in such a hurry, Harbinger. I don't see a threat to my lands anywhere near me. If you so desire this moment of peace, you need to prove to me you deserve it, right here, right now." If the Devourer didn't appear to understand after he'd been so blunt, the Underlord wasn't sure how else he could get the point across aside from outright telling him. Nonetheless, he knew the centaur was in no position to argue, especially if this "problem" was actually something to be worried about. The Devourer was practically putty in his hands.

 

Groaning as his last resort failed, the Harbinger was set into a corner as his gaze felt dim again. He breathed deeply and was rather stressed due to the fact that it had come to this, but so be it yet again. He set his gaze to align with that of the Underlord, audible, flustered breathinh coming from his vicious maw as his hand softly stroked over whatever it could in its grasp. He felt his heart beat in his mouth. And without a second thought, Harbinger set forth his maw to softly press against the Underlord, his long, glowing appendage of a tounge reaching out to slide over the Underlord's quickly, the Harbinger retracting quickly again as he then looked at Vorgros again. "..Yes, I am willing to go this far as to keep this world from cauterwaling from the rim as I would be gone, the very world crying of death if it means being your.. 'servant' for the time.." He stated, heavily implying he'd allow himself to be powered over woth the Underlord, including the rather sexual section.

His plan worked. Admittedly, the Underlord hadn't expected such _sudden_ cooperation, but nonetheless he was glad his efforts proved worthwhile. A light smile has appeared on his face as the Harbinger pulled away from their quick kiss. "Ah, Outworld Devourer, hearing you say that is like music to my ears. If I didn't know any better, I would say you made up this 'danger to my world' just to bed me!" The Underlord let out a loud, hearty laugh as he pulled the centaur closer for another kiss, this time lead by him, and noticibly rougher than the first. "So, Harbinger, just how much does this oath mean to you? I've a very large body, feel free to explore _anywhere._ " He said, his tone more of a command than a suggestion.

The rough kiss was unexpected even from the Harbinger as he was forcibly pulled forward, his face- oddly enough, showings signs of slight crimson. The body of his kept some natural elements and reactions from his organic state. Though nonetheless the Outworld Devourer seemed to happily comply with the kiss, allowing his tongue to be dominated as their tounges wrestled for domination. Though once pulled back, the Harbinger felt to a rather emberassed state as he was prompted to explore the thick, muscular and well-fed body of the Underlord. With his now unleashed hand, the Outworld Devourer sighed under his breath as his breaths were slow, audible but gentle. His hands reached towards his torso, and soon enough started to feel the strong, muscular chest of the Underlord as he traced it's shape, feeling it's power and mass. He allowed himself to sack trough his hind legs, though. His butt was on the ground, and his horse-like back was tilted downwards as he let his front legs sink in a little. This time the Underlord appeared taller, but the Harbinger would admit to himself that this was a rather.. plesurable act.

The Underlord stood proud and tall, simply taking in the sight of the Devourer sitting below him, exploring the muscular, strong upper body of his. He crossed his arms, only helping to show the powerful chest off. He didn't want to admit it, but just the feeling of being taller than him made him feel like he had power over the Harbinger. His height compared to the centaur was something that he was always upset about. "Only touching? Come on, Harbinger, where's your sense of adventure? I know it's in there..." He mumbled, his large hand wrapping around the Devourer's head and pulling it up against the large, powerful body in front of him. "Come now, my...what did you call it? Servant? Come now, my servant, have a little...taste..." He commanded with a devious grin on his face. He was enjoying his control over the centaur, and it was showing.

Falling silent and slightly flattered again, the Harbinger moved in a little close with his maw, positioning his head inbetween the two pectorial muscles that the Underlord had, creating a little line between which he soon trailed his tounge over. With a slight moan and his hands stroking the strong arms of the Underlord, he quickly found himself licking the pectorial muscles' edges as he found it quite appealing. Continuing to do so, he let his eyes fall dim as his luminescent, green and saliva-covered tounge rolled inbetween the edges of his, sometimes taking in the tounge to taste the flavour. Every time he did he shlightly shuddered, but that was due to the fact of being unable to handle whatever was his desire inproperly, that and a certain large cock was quickly growing erect inbetween his legs. "..You feel very.. muscular, I must admit." He stated, continuing the act.

Quiet moans and sighs escpaed the Underlord's throat as he felt the Devourer's rough tongue sliding around his chest, his hands rubbing his arms. He tasted as though he had been in battle recently, the taste of manly sweat from working hard covering his upper body. He started flexing for him, letting the Harbinger's hands explored his muscular arms as much as they wanted. "This is how our relationship should always be, with you underneat your Lord." He said smugly, his narcissistic attitude being fueled by this worship. "I, at least, know I could get used to this..." A few moments later, the Underlord noticed the length of cock growing underneath the Devourer, a reaction that began matching his own. An even larger cock, though neither could tell yet, began growing between the Underlord's legs as well. "You may be taller than me, Outworld Devourer, but are you bigger where it _really_ counts?" He taunted.

 

The combined taste of saltyness and hydration was indeed the manly sweat the Underlord's body had endured, lapping it up as soon the Harbinger began to flex aswell, feeling what was once soft was now rock-hard, and for him it quietly weas more than arousing- incredibly arousing to say the least. His cock grew to it's full length and throbbed as he sat on it, but nonetheless would continue to lick, taste, pleasure and feel the Underlord's lovely taste. His hands would guide the Underlord's hands, and soon would leave more space to be explored as his tounge traced from the very center of the chest to the corner of Underlord's right, the muscular chest combining with the shoulder to create an armpit underneath, an area soon embraced by the Harbinger's tounge and hands as he stroked, tasted and carressed the mighty body of Vrogros. "..This is rather pleasurable, I must admit- Underlord.." He huffed, "Though you'd better enjoy whilst it lasted, for it's for this day only." He teased, eventually back to exploring the chest and premises of the Underlord, incredibly turned on by it.

Despite the only arousal he felt being on his chest and upper body, the Underlord's cock continued growing to its full length just from the feeling of control he had. Unlike the Devourer's, however, his cock hung free and open, for anyone ( _especially_ Outworld Devourer) to see. As the Devourer found his way towards his underarm, he lifted his arm higher so as to allow his 'servant' better access to what he really wanted. "You seem eager to explore my body, espcially for someone who I had to convince to worship me. "You say this is only for this day, but I doubt you'll say that after I've finished with you. We shall see, I suppose. " He said, letting out a heavy laugh. Then, just to tease the Harbinger further, he placed his front foot on the bit of his dick that wasn't trapped beneath him, and genlty pressed down. Not enough to cause pain, only immense pleasure.

 

Worship, that was the word of their interaction.

The Harbinger defintely kept the fuel within him to continue licking, exploring and tasting Vrogros masculine and muscled body, and soon after he had the first pit pretty much covered, he moved on as he trailed over the collarbone and neck of the Underlord, only to position himself over the other armpit again. But then it happened, the Harbinger gasped loudly as he felt a new touch, and would quickly emit a harsh, blunt moan as he felt a massive spike of pleasure come from the tip of his manhood, his body shuddering in response aswell as his cock throbbing, leaving out a little bit of precum to stain the foot and floor. "M-mmff..!" He groaned, "B-..Be careful with that." He stated, though he soon grasped sight of the Underlord's mighty, thick, strong and long member as he felt himself almost grow weak. This man was more than just good-lucking, he had the right size in the right places as he merely focused on pleasuring the body of Vrogros more.

Right as Underlord saw the look and sound of pleasure emitting from the Harbinger's body, he knew he was in control. His foot continued lightly grinding on the tip of the centaur's cock, watching his face for pleasure. "The look on your face is more than I could have ever asked for, Outworld Devourer. Luckily, I'm getting so much more than I expected." After some time teasing him, Underlord decided to reposition the Devourer to something more...convinient. He turned the centaur on his back, stepping over him so that the Underlords long, thick member hung right next to his face. He placed one of his heavy feet on the Harbinger's chest, the other he ground along his shaft.

Manhandled with little effort, the Harbinger was soon placed upon his back, his large cock hanging in full view as his own sight was obstructed by a similar manhood, that one of the Underlord. It was defintely most pleasing and intimidating as it was impressive and thick, putting the Harbinger's cock almost to shame. He breathed deeply, but soon felt a heavy force on his chest, which were one of the Underlord's feet, but the other went to a place he did not expect- soon casting out another spike of pleasure as the Harbinger emitted a soft, gentle huff and a slight moan afterwards, throwing his head back in pleasure. Though despite all that, the Outworld Devourer was quick to let his own curious hands travel, his mouth coming close to lick and tease the ballsack a little bit as his hands started to very gentle stroke Vrogros' _vile girth._

Underlord made sure to bend his rear legs so as to allow the Harbinger better access to his impressive member and massive ballsack. He made sure he was doing as much to the Devourer as he could, stimulating him in multiple ways. From the grinding on his dripping cock, to the foot placed firmly on his chest, to his thick cock hanging litterally right in front of his face, the Harbinger never had a lack of things to focus on. He made sure to push at least the tip against the centaur's head, grunting out "Behold my vile girth!" as he did so. "Open that little mouth of yours and show me how you got the name Outworld Devourer."

Needless to say, as the Harbinger was suckling and licking on the loaded sac of the Underlord, he was quite aroused and his manhood already showed plenty of signs of arousal with the little bits of precum that were stroked and rubbed all over his own cock and the foot of Vrogros, though soon the balls plopped out of his mouth, and was presented with a girthy, thick and strong horsecock ready for the taking. Girthy indeed. The Harbinger complied, opening his mouth widely as his tounge hung out, eager to taste his tip as that too circled over the texture of the Underlord's impressive member, his hands scuffling up to play with his balls still.

Vrogros let out a quick grunt as he bent down, allowing the Harbinger to take the first part of his cock into his mouth. Moans escaped the Underlord as the centaur's hands reached up to continue massaging his balls as well. As he allowed the Devourer to 'devour' his cock, he continued holding a constant pressure on his chest, ensuring he wasn't able to squirm around as the Underlord continued grinding another foot all along the length of the centaur's cock.

Pleasured by having his mouth stuffed with juicy cock, the Outworld Devourer quickly released a lustful moan as his mouth was literally stuffed with it, though the girth was what made it special. It was so thick that he had a little difficulty, but there was no denying it was all simply just really hot. He dimmed his eyes, played with the balls aswell. It was a definitely lovable experience, and quite honestly he couldn't help but think how it'd fit inside of his hole. With his cock being rubbed and jerked off with two feet, he moaned loudly as the pre spurted out just slightly more, perhaps the Underlord would like a taste? Who knew. All the the Harbinger could notice was that his saliva was rubbed out all over the great cock of Vrogros, and soon would feel his own body growing warm and sweaty aswell.

The centaur's mouth felt amazing surrounding the massive, thick length of his cock, especially with the sides of his length rubbing up against all the walls of his throat due to the intense thickness. Despite the (vile) girth, the Devourer was taking it like a pro. He hadn't gone much farther than halfway up his cock, but he was still doing well. As he was busy with a huge cock down his throat, the Underlord realized just how much pre was leaking out of the centaur's member, making a mess all over his large foot. A mess he'd save for the Harbinger to clean up...however, he allowed himself a taste by reaching down with his hand and slowly wiping it up the length of his cock, teasing the tip before bringing the faintly glowing ooze up to his mouth to take a taste. He was greeted with a taste that was both salty and sweet, but not unplesant. He licked his finger clean, taking note to make sure he paid closer attention to that area in a few moments.

The Harbinger simply suckled down on the cock the more length went in, coiling his slithery tounge over the shaft and springing it back and forth for the most pleasure he could emit. He moaned softly and huffed deeply as the shaft and foot on chest were limiting his breath- but he simply loved it. Though regardless of that, he felt his penis being toyed with as it throbbed gently in response, seemingly the Underlord had been playing with his penis a little, but also saviouring his taste a little. He chuckled within himself but pait attention to pleasure Vrogros more. His hands started to carress around, softly squishing and feeling the thighst amongst his strong, thick legs to only fall deeply aroused by them aswell, a pair of thick legs meant usually a thick butt, and he wasn't dissapointed by what he felt either. One hand played with the balls, the other with his thighs and hamstrings, teasing buttplay.

Underlord stood there for a few moments, panting as his manhood was being suckled by the centaur's warm, wet mouth underneath him. One foot still on his chest, the other against his cock. However, he certainly didn't realize just how much pre was leaking from the Devourer's cock, enough to create a small, slick puddle near one of his feet on the ground. When he went to reposition himself, he managed to slip, sending the entire rest of the length of his cock straight down the Harbinger's throat without any warning whatsoever. He struggled to get up, but once he realized what he'd done, he made sure to keep it buried in there, just to see if the centaur's throat could take it. If he could, he really earned himself the name of " _Devourer_."

Surprised by a sudden shift in movement, the Harbinger's mouth was quickly loaded with cock as he gasped uncomfortably, his mouth adjusting as the inner, fleshy and wet walls adjusted to the thickness and length, but soon enough would get used to it as he simply started moving back and forth, it was a little painful at first, but extremely arousing afterwards. Something about the roughness and the submissive nature of the Harbinger made it only better, and he huffed harshly as he cocked his head back and forth, slurping and sucking the massive horsecock gladly. His hands gripped and squeezed the strong, thick legs of the Underlord as hs stood there, and the Devourer only moaned submissively more and more as he shut his eyes, hoping for the taste of his master's lovely seed soon.

It was a plesant surprise to the Underlord to see the centaur so easily accomidate such a sudden change in size. "You really are the _Devourer,_ aren't you." He grunted, slowly sliding his manhood out of his mouth, only to soon force it back in. He repeated this process multiple times, increasing his force more and more each time. With each thrust, his cock felt as if it was stiffening more and more, getting closer and closer to releasing his seed. The hands exploring his thighs and rear were only adding to the immense pleasure he was feeling from the Harbinger's tight, warm throat.

With each slam, the Harbinger was able to just get enough air to prepare for his mouth being stuffed again. Though a bit rough, it felt simply great to be dominated as his warm, tight and juicy throat releasing schlicking noises, his tounge simply hanging out as his own hands explored and played with the strong ass of Vrogros. He even sometimes felt his hands brush over the hole of the Harbinger, too. And soon enough, the Harbinger merely opened up as wide as he could, the throbbing and hardening of Underlord's massive cock, his ballsac slapping against his face and being pinned beneath someone so lovely and musky was quite the experience, he could only await the taste of his lovely seed.

The slams began slowing down, the time in between thrusts getting longer, his body starting to stiffen up. He was right on the edge of release, and the toying with his ass really put him over. With a loud grunt, he eventually began shooting a massive load right into the Harbinger's mouth. The first shot already had filled up his throat, the second filling the mouth, and the rest managing to overflow around his cock and pour down onto the centaur's chest. The Underlord slid his huge manhood out of the cum-covered mouth and pulled the Devourer up to his feet. He stared at him intensely for a few minutes, examining his cum soaked upper body and mouth, still dripping with cum. The view was so hot to him, he couldn't help but dive in for a messy, sticky kiss.

Overflowed with semen, the Harbinger was quickly treated just right with a massive load right in the mouth as that overflowed his body, leaving a mess not only in his mouth, but also around his face and chest as that was quite the stain. Though the taste was simply lovely. And so on, the Harbinger was then pulled upward . Yet what followed soon he did not expect, but embrace nonetheless. He felt his lips interlock with Vrogros' again as he felt his thick tounge, playfully wrestling with it as the saliva and cum of the Underlord exchanged and made a messy mix, perfect for those who wanted to taste themselves. His own hands slid up to hold the Underlord's head and held him there for a minute, heavily making out as some jizz and saliva would probaly drip from their mouth, ah well.

Having no intentions of stopping the kiss anytime soon, the Underlord held the Harbinger against himself tightly, keeping the two's lips connected. His mouth filled with his own cum as their tongues fought against each other. Using his free hand, he collected a bit of the dripping cum, letting it drip off his hand and onto the centaur's face again. He broke the kiss for only a moment, cum now dripping from both of their faces. "You look beautiful drenched in my cum, Harbinger..." As his voice trailed off, he slid two of his large, cum-covered fingers into the Devourer's mouth, moving them around, rubbing against his tongue, teeth, and mouth in general.

The kiss went on as long as he wished, and the interaction between the two was simply ever so arousing he could go for a second round, but he would easily imagine the Underlord had other plans himself, though soon that was implied in the form of two fingers down the throat. He resister to urge to grab them out, and with dim hands and a tounge hanging out- he felt the fingers rut around and explore his mouth like the tip of his cock. In response he simply would emit a soft huff, take his hands to the Underlord's strong and formidable chest, and merely allow himself to be played with like this.

The two fingers, soon expanding to three, continued exploring and rubbing all around the cum-filled mouth, even sliding down the centaur's throat a ways. After a few moments of this, he finally pulled them out. Instead of just giving one last kiss, he bent down, giveing a long, slow lick from the Devourer's chest, up his neck, and finally finishing with a messy kiss on his lips once more. "I want to fuck you, Outworld Devourer..." He breathed, panting from exhileration. He never expected to have _this much_ fun with the Harbinger, but this was spectacular.

As the fingers grew more, the Harbinger softly held the wrist as he allowed him to push them in further, moaning very softly with every insertion in and out whilst closing his eyes, letting himself get throatfucked as it was soon pulled out, only to feel Vrogros' tounge slither over his abs, chest, neck and another kiss. A soothing and lovely feeling tos ay the least, only to be asked to be bred. "..Atleast take me out to dinner first." He said jokingly, "..Or atleast give my rear some.. oral attention." He added afterwards. Though simply he turned around, turning his torso around a bit aswell as he grabbed his own plump buttock, stretching it to show his asshole.

 

Rather than laughing at the incredibly cheesy joke, Vrogros opted to rather just dive in, lusting the give him his thick dick. His long, slick tongue sliding against into the Harbinger's crack, his tongue sliding against his hole. His mouth and face were still filled with and covered in his own cum, which only managed to get smeared against the centaur's ass. As he buried his face in the Devourer's ass, he reached forward and began teasing his dripping cock, knowing the Harbinger still hadn't cum. He pulled away for a moment, simply saying, "If you cum before I give you permission, you certainly won't be doing this for just one night." before diving back in.

The Harbinger once again was surprised with the kinkyness of the Underlord, feeling a wet mouth slither forcibly over his crack and against mhis musky hole, the scent probaly _intoxicating_ to some point as he let out a sharp moan, his cock throbbing in responmse aswell as the fingers began to tease his cock yet again. Huffing loudly and groaning a little, the Harbinger found himself in a tight spot. Edging wasn't so bad, but orgasm control was quite harsh. Nonetheless, he merely allowed himself to be toyed with so fiercely, a lovely feeling as he felt the wet tounge ride and slide over his asshole, taking extreme pleasure in it.

He knew it wouldn't be fair to constantly play with the poor centaur's cock the entire time, he had to do it in small bursts. As he drug his tongue slowly up the length of his crack, he would drag a claw along the bottom of his cock, or tease the tip lightly. Every movement, every sound, every twitch from the Harbinger showed immense pleasure in what was happening, and it only drew the Underlord to continue his actions. Occasionally he'd slip his tongue into the hole a little, teasing him even further.

The ever-so-pleasurable feeling of the Underlord's claws scratching at the bottom of his cock, occassionaly teasing his tip and his tongue slithering in and around the hole of the Harbinger made him only more aroused as he felt his body warm up only more and more asit produced musk, sweat and in general an aromatic smell as he seemed to hump back and forth as he got toungefucked, his torso now lying down as he looked over his shoulder. A rather soft gaze was strung across his visage, moaning softly as his eyes were dim. "..Y-you have an amazing mouth."

"And you, my beautiful little servant, have a wonderful ass." He complimented, diving in once more, getting just another taste. "Do you think you need more _oral attention,_ or can I move on to the _really_ fun part?" He asked, pushing his tongue into the tight hole one more time. As he waited for an answer, he slid his claws against every part of the Devourer, across his back, legs, stomach...anything that was in reach.

 

"H-h..hah..!" He whimpered out, feeling the scratches swelling up as he bit down on his own arm from the stinging pain and pleasure, but soon would answer as he almost begged for it, "..Just fuck me, please." He said, eventually wiggling his butt slightly, the claw markings turning red on his plump rear as he breathed in and out deeply. His cock was as stiff as ever, and with every scratch and play of the rear he felt himself grow closer and closer, but the relief made it better for the feeling to die down, only to prepare for his _vile girth._

The Underlord stepped back, happy with the answer that he gave. With a loud grunt, he cast Pit of Malice around the Ourworld Devourer, instantly rooting him in place with the forces of the Underworld. He was held in place exactly as he was positioned before: head down, ass up, dick out. The 'roots' wrapped tightly around every part of him, ranging from his general body and apendages, to his cock and throat. Since they were physically in the Underworld, the spell lasted for a much longer time then it would in the battlefield. "This is just to ensure you don't squirm around too much while I fill you up."

Soon enough, with the pleasure coming to an end, the Harbinger soon felt himself gripped tightly and shut in the area which the Underlord cast the spell. Soon enough he was all grabbed and tightened up, and he felt the grip quite tightly around his neck, cock and body, especially with his chest tightened up aswell. Though he must admit, it did show off his muscular chest. Nonetheless, the Harbinger let out a little gasp and grunt, it wasn't impossible to breath, but he wouldn't be surprised if he felt a little light-headed after this session. "M-mff..." He simply grumbled.

"All tied up and at my disposal, exactly how I like 'em." He grumbled, taking a position behind the Harbinger. "Prepare to take my _vile girth_." Without another word, he mounted the centaur, making sure to let the large majority of his weight rest on the Devourer's back, making sure he can feel just how massive and strong the Underlord was on top of him. As he did so, he began pushing his manhood into the centaur's hole, going slowly _at first._ "Time to see how much of me you can really take."

"...N-nnggfff!!" He groaned out loudly, feeling indeed his vile girth stretch his hole, it tightly squeezing and throbbing as it's warm, unique and wet walls tightly wrapped around the Underlord's horsecock as he emitted loud grunts and audible groans, his butt scratched up from the lovely interaction, and soon feeling the weight set on his body again as he felt the Underlord sit on him. "G-g... Goddamnit, you are quite.. girthy." He groaned out, gnawing on his teeth. The insertion was rough, it hurt slightly but the oddly stinging feeling was almost soothing to a point, and such much more erotical and pleasing as he felt his hole stretched, he bit down on whatever he could and braced for more of his girth and length.

"Too girthy for ya? We can always stop here...of course, you only get to cum once I fill your ass with my own, and that _definitely_ wont happen until I've bottomed out." He explained, giving the tip of the Harbinger's dick a quick flick. He traced down the centaur's spine with a claw slowly, almost agonizingly slowly. After he traced the entire spine, he leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "Oh, wait...I don't remember giving you a choice in the matter...so I say, let's keep going. Sound good, sweetheart?" After he finished his sentence, he gave a little kiss on his cheeck before giving a _particularly hard_ thrust into the Devourer's struggling ass.

Again- the Harbinger responded with a slight squirm as the claw was traced over his spine, the odd feeling was again so soothing and agonizing, yet the way he simply whispered and talked into his ear in the lewd and dominant manner he said so turned him on incredibly, and wishes were granted as he felt more and more cock shove into his asshole. It was greeted by the tight throbbing and juicy squeezing it gave to Vrogros' cock, and rubbed his precum and inner fluids of the Harbinger over it, making for a messy lubrication of sorts. Though the kiss on the cheek was surprisingly.. re-assuring? It was an odd beacon of light in this messy session of copulation, his ass absolutely getting demolished asif he was called the Outworld Demolisher in his early days, though the feeling ever so good as he shut his eyes, gnawed down on whatever he could and letting the lizard-like man fuck his rear. He clenched tightly and constantly felt himself on edge, dripping precum occassionally on the floor.

 

The Underlord continued pushing, deeper, further into the tight hole, stretching it further than it's probably ever been stretched before. As he approached the final stretch, he tightened the root around the Harbinger's neck slightly, and began gently rubbing against the centaur's dick, before thrusting in the rest of the way, bottoming out. He grunted loudly as his huge balls slapped against the Devourer's ass. After a few moments, he began pounding away, still constantly rubbing against the centaur's manhood, still keeping the root tighter around his neck. "I hope you're having a good time, darling..." He muttered, saying only one or two words between thrusts.

More length, more girth and more stretching.

The Outworld Devourer truly felt in an area of extreme and almost niché pleasure, the tightness around his neck stronger as he got more difficulty breathing, his head feeling a little light as it seemed to shift it's focus a little more on the pleasure he was recieving, more specifically his penis and asshole. Every thrust though, he felt the Underlord's body smack against his, and it made for a rather exciting but bruising feeling. "...Mmmrggh..." He moaned out, first having a firm and furious expression, but soon dying down into a lewd and submissive one, allowing more vicious rutting of his asshole, it almost accepting the girth. It did protest with the squeezing and throbbing, but it would probaly only give the Underlord more and more pleasure.

 

For just a few seconds, he tighetened the grip around his neck just long enough for him to have difficulty breathing, then released it to where it started. "How're you holding up down there?" He grunted, constantly thrusting and forcing his cock in and out relentlessly. "Feeling close to cumming?" He teased, his hand still stroking his dripping manhood. Underlord was getting close, again. It was surprising, considering how recently he had already come. "Just hold it in for a little longer, and then I'll let you go wild..." He mumbled in his ear again. Suddenly, without any warning, Underlord bit down quickly into his shoulder, just deep eoough to draw some blood.

Grip easening around his neck as the oxygen flowed in with much less trouble, his head not feeling as light as his senses turned outwards and at a hundred percent again, and soon enough rewarded by the highs of the Underlord smacking harshly against the butt of the Harbinger, leaving it shiny red as his cock throbbed and shook, veins popping out as he was being edged so much, it was hard to keep it- though relief should be soon. Though what happened next was quite shocking yet pleasuring at the same time, a love bite left in his shoulder, piercing trough the coarse obsidian in his shoulder but not enough to actually chip anything off or permanently damage it, but soon enough the 'blood' of the Harbinger flowed out, the same glow with a darker tint that would emit from his body, a deep, long moan coming from it as he was bitten.

"Ggnnrrffhh, ..You surely have a bite." He said, "..Just.. warn me when you're going to.. blow."

One last thrust, harder than the rest, and he held it there. "Here's a warning..." He grumbled out, literally seconds before he began shooting his load. He began pumping inside the now-used hole, until it couldnt hold any more. Soon he pulled out, finishing his load on the back of the centaur. He kneeled down immediately, needing more of that ass. At this point, the bindings fell apart, allowing the Harbinger to collapse to the ground. "Y-you can cum now, sweetheart, you have my permission..." He panted, before burying his face deep in that used and abused ass of his, sliding his tongue all around, sliding it in and out of the hole.

With the final thrust happening, the Harbinger bit down and felt his rear fill with semen, so much that many of it spurted out of his hole, it immediatly clenching and opening as it defintely dripped some seed, quickly lapped up by the Underlord as the Harbinger himself felt his orgasm come, and as the bindings fell apart, so did his resistance to orgasm. A harsh grunt came from the Harbinger, and with throbbing the seed shot from his cock, a good amount that stained the ground underneath and the general direction and body of the Underlord, such was the life of haing a cock face backwards into the man that was eating your ass out.

Afterwards, he huffed and groaned, his body feeling sore, used and a little painful aswell. "..That was exquisite."

The Underlord pulled out, arising himself above the Centaur as he stood next to him. Slight worry took over him that the roughness might've been enough to break the Centaur- but with a length expression of post-sex kindness and some help would've done the Harbinger good, and the couple actually became something more than master and servant.

 

 

 

 


End file.
